Lovebug Cannot Help Me
by Don't Leave me Hanging
Summary: Duncan Quagmire has a bug and he can't shake it.


**Lovebug Cannot Help me**

A one shot I made rather quickly. Duncan/Violet. If you read, tell me what you think!

The hushed whispers inside of a library tend to ward off potential adventures from venturing past the aged oak doors. Perhaps this is the reason why so few people these days enjoy reading and the occasional paper cut; though the cut will heal, no prior issues should come from libraries. At this particular moment, at _Duchess Winnipeg's_ _Academy of North Hills, _Duncan Quagmire was waiting for a good friend to attempt to do some work with. Tapping his pen rapidly, he kept sliding his hair back, looking at his watch on his wrist. He tried to focus on his work, but the thought of his good friend made him become unfocused. His good friend in question was a girl named Violet Baudelaire. It wasn't that she was a bad person; if she was Duncan wouldn't be good friends with her. He wasn't nervous because she was a disgusting human being. That was quite the opposite.

He was swallowing his breaths, trying his best to control his rapid heartbeats. This was very unusual: she was never this late and he was never this nervous. Violet prided herself on being on time and Duncan always kept a confident air even in the worse situations. Yet, here he sat, trying to keep his breaths steady and his friend nowhere in sight. He decided it was best to try to focus on his homework until she showed up.

The doors opened with a dangerous speed and the smell of rosewater came with it. Duncan always knows the smell of rosewater meant Violet wasn't too far. It was an irony that he loved about her. As the smell came slower, he braced himself; he put on his mask when she her was near him. Her footsteps were getting louder as his heart was pumping faster. His mind swelled as her hand patted his shoulder.

"I am sorry I'm late. I got caught up in homeroom." She slid into the seat across from him, taking her trusty ribbon out of her hair. Looking up at Duncan, she smiled, opening her binder. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all; in fact, I got here not too long ago." He lied, closing the homework he tried doing. Taking out his physics book, a scowl appeared on his face. "But I do need help with my physics work, I don't understand it at all."

Violet leaned toward him, causing him to focus down on his book. "Well, you're in luck, that's my specialty." She took his book, looking at the words.

Duncan looked up, focusing on the small quirks she does. The way her mouth circles around the words as she reads to herself; the way her graceful fingers play with the raggedy ribbon on her hand. Her eyebrows moving slowly up and down as thoughts run through her brain; her nose twitching ever so often. As a journalist, he loves the fact that he can see these facts, saving them for later and reenact them when he feels sad. His memories could always paint a picture of her, even when she's long gone.

"I see where you may have gotten lost…" She turned the book, explain numbers and formulas he knew. He knew everything she was explaining. It was just that he wanted to hear her say those words, explain the patterns. He wanted an excuse to have her near and this was the one way he could do that.

Duncan faked a face of clarity, looking her in the eye. "Wow, I never thought of it like that V. If only you were my teacher."

She gently smiled, giving his book back. Duncan knew Violet was always best when she was in control. That's why he always gave her control; she was a natural born leader and knew where she wanted to be.

Violet turned her head, leaning down to get something out of her backpack when he saw it. That mark. The mark that showed the rest of the world that she was controlled, that someone else had their grip on her. She must've noticed his glance because she looked up, a teasing glee in her eye. "What?"

He faked a smile, shaking his head. "Nothing." Duncan grabbed some paper, turning to the page for his homework. "Oh, where were you again?"

"Oh, right, I had to talk to Miss. Prince about some homework that I didn't turn in on time. Nothing serious." She tied her hair up, relieving the mark even more.

"I see," Duncan hit the side of his head gently, a huff coming out of his mouth. "Damn bugs. They are getting me all over. Looks like one already got you."

Violet looked at him curiously, before touching her neck. She blushed bright pink, looking down at her homework. "I know. That darn bug doesn't know when play time is over." She laughed gently, looking at Duncan. "Next time, I need to swat him."

Duncan half smiled. "Or she. Maybe she needs to stop messing with you. It's getting quite distracting."

Violet open her notebook, smiling at her inner thoughts. "Most likely a he. When he strikes next time, I will be ready."

Duncan looked down, staring at his work. "Maybe there would've been help sooner for me. Looks like she already bit me." He looked at Violet, knowing the bug affected him long ago.


End file.
